DMRP-05 Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!! Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 5th DMRP set in the OCG, DMRP-05 Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!!. dmrp5-md1.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon - MD1/MD1 dmrp5-md1㊙1.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon - MD1㊙1/MD1 dmrp5-md1㊙2.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon - MD1㊙2/MD1 dmrp5-md1㊙3.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon - MD1㊙3/MD1 dmrp5-m1.jpg|Kingdom Ohkabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari - M1/M1 dmrp5-m1㊙1.jpg|Kingdom Ohkabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari - M1㊙1/M1 dmrp5-m1㊙2.jpg|Kingdom Ohkabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari - M1㊙2/M1 dmrp5-m1㊙3.jpg|Kingdom Ohkabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari - M1㊙3/M1 dmrp5-s1.jpg|Gayoushin - S1/S10 dmrp5-s2.jpg|Destiny, Dragon Armored's Enlightenment / Heaven De Endlessa - S2/S10 dmrp5-s3.jpg|Amidanazca, Super Destiny - S3/S10 dmrp5-s4.jpg|Gokuga Roiza, Dragon Armored Ship - S4/S10 dmrp5-s4㊙.jpg|Gokuga Roiza, Dragon Armored Ship - S4㊙/S10 dmrp5-s5.jpg|Bishamons Deken / 「Come from the Abyss, The Soul」 - S5/S10 dmrp5-s5㊙.jpg|Bishamons Deken / 「Come from the Abyss, The Soul」 - S5㊙/S10 dmrp5-s6.jpg|Mukade, Lightless Yaksha - S6/S10 dmrp5-s7.jpg|Crash Head, Victorious Dragon Armored - S7/S10 dmrp5-s7㊙.jpg|Crash Head, Victorious Dragon Armored - S7㊙/S10 dmrp5-s8.jpg|Iron Manhattan - S8/S10 dmrp5-s9.jpg|Hyper Gigatack / Gigatack Hyper Trap - S9/10 dmrp5-s10.jpg|Bontobolt - S10/S10 dmrp5-1.jpg|Charmeijin, Hundred Delivery - 1/93 dmrp5-2.jpg|Achernar, Star Gate Spirit / Stargaze Gate - 2/93 dmrp5-3.jpg|Deal, Mechanic / 「Today's Lucky Number!」 - 3/93 dmrp5-4.jpg|Diveao, Chanting Bearer - 4/93 dmrp5-5.jpg|Luginus, Dragon Armored Doctor / God Hand of Hell - 5/93 dmrp5-6.jpg|Vomirror, Darma - 6/93 dmrp5-7.jpg|Katsuraderansu / 「I'm going to Afro!!」 - 7/93 dmrp5-8.jpg|Twin Les Paul / 「Music Staaart!!!」 - 8/93 dmrp5-9.jpg|Kuromame Danshaku / Hakumai Danshaku - 9/93 dmrp5-10.jpg|Totentontan - 10/93 dmrp5-11.jpg|Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff - 11/93 dmrp5-12.jpg|Shuura, Dawn's Visit - 12/93 dmrp5-13.jpg|Novalty Entrio - 13/93 dmrp5-14.jpg|The Bike, Runaway / Bunbun Burst - 14/93 dmrp5-15.jpg|Macragen, Lawless Zone / PSY, Illegal Warning - 15/93 dmrp5-16.jpg|Harinsen, Magical Frontline - 16/93 dmrp5-17.jpg|Uni, Shell Beast - 17/93 dmrp5-18.jpg|Brain's Coral Saint Tree - 18/93 dmrp5-19.jpg|Rousseau Montes / Monte Scale Sign - 19/93 dmrp5-20.jpg|Debit Cutter - 20/93 dmrp5-21.jpg|Wand, Botanist - 21/93 dmrp5-22.jpg|Zessir Saga - 22/93 dmrp5-23.jpg|Ori, Sneak Tank / Togeball Cannonball - 23/93 dmrp5-24.jpg|Kinchora - 24/93 dmrp5-25.jpg|Mabudachicco Churis - 25/93 dmrp5-26.jpg|Zerono Stagger - 26/93 dmrp5-27.jpg|Tomeiteo, Dragon Car - 27/93 dmrp5-28.jpg|Aurora Pikanchi - 28/93 dmrp5-29.jpg|Futtonda / Nerune Nerunerune - 29/93 dmrp5-30.jpg|Seminar, Perfect Score - 30/93 dmrp5-31.jpg|Illusion, Iron Fist Stance / Teckenia Spark - 31/93 dmrp5-32.jpg|Washen, Blue Defense Silver - 32/93 dmrp5-33.jpg|Icarino Sabato - 33/93 dmrp5-34.jpg|Jill Haiku, Space Guardian - 34/93 dmrp5-35.jpg|Guringul Bindol - 35/93 dmrp5-36.jpg|Kachikatchin, Shell Understander / Thanks Hotatte - 36/93 dmrp5-37.jpg|Azaran, Tyrant / Kozaran's Great Disturbance - 37/93 dmrp5-38.jpg|Hoshikara, Shell Beast - 38/93 dmrp5-39.jpg|Soelbo Crawler - 39/93 dmrp5-40.jpg|Gyuho, Shell Beast - 40/93 dmrp5-41.jpg|Mitama, Continuous Magic Technology - 41/93 dmrp5-42.jpg|Borgies, Puppet Warrior / Jennyco's Unknown World - 42/93 dmrp5-43.jpg|Matador Marcuze - 43/93 dmrp5-44.jpg|Dent, Break Doctor - 44/93 dmrp5-45.jpg|Weissing, Darma - 45/93 dmrp5-46.jpg|Rabiripit, Remembrance Doll - 46/93 dmrp5-47.jpg|Patrol Destiny's Judgment - 47/93 dmrp5-48.jpg|Shinpanman - 48/93 dmrp5-49.jpg|Valchuris, Dragon Armored - 49/93 dmrp5-50.jpg|Liliy Peloru - 50/93 dmrp5-51.jpg|Baddog Scrapper - 51/93 dmrp5-52.jpg|Chaunics, Blizzard Faerie / Snowbo Patrol - 52/93 dmrp5-53.jpg|Ka Lacchi Tank - 53/93 dmrp5-54.jpg|Aun Giant - 54/93 dmrp5-55.jpg|Wa Tanpopo Tank - 55/93 dmrp5-56.jpg|Spitz Cherish - 56/93 dmrp5-57.jpg|The Shio Ramen - 57/93 dmrp5-58.jpg|Okke Brothers - 58/93 dmrp5-59.jpg|Niproha, Blue Defense Silver / Niproha Arrow - 59/93 dmrp5-60.jpg|Keijimeno Sabato - 60/93 dmrp5-61.jpg|Shukuran, Red Attack Silver - 61/93 dmrp5-62.jpg|Baruasatte, Electronic Apostle - 62/93 dmrp5-63.jpg|Malbol, Strange Stone - 63/93 dmrp5-64.jpg|Fezin Ruler - 64/93 dmrp5-65.jpg|Immortality's Judgment - 65/93 dmrp5-66.jpg|Gomaki, Shell Beast / Strike Gotchin Head - 66/93 dmrp5-67.jpg|Batafu, Shell Beast - 67/93 dmrp5-68.jpg|Kaguttsu, Walking Seafloor - 68/93 dmrp5-69.jpg|Dionefish - 69/93 dmrp5-70.jpg|Minomi, Greedy Young Magician - 70/93 dmrp5-71.jpg|Medaka, Cheeky Guard - 71/93 dmrp5-72.jpg|One of the Six Bizarre ~Returning Soldier~ - 72/93 dmrp5-73.jpg|Gas, Misfortune Demon 96 / Gredead Gas - 73/93 dmrp5-74.jpg|Howacha, Misfortune Demon 69 - 74/93 dmrp5-75.jpg|Oute, Misfortune Demon 81 - 75/93 dmrp5-76.jpg|Gridina, Darma - 76/93 dmrp5-77.jpg|Tentaic Worm, Plague Worm - 77/93 dmrp5-78.jpg|Zanbari, Darma - 78/93 dmrp5-79.jpg|Dazhall Vagan - 79/93 dmrp5-80.jpg|Kirimomi Churis / Kirimomi Rising Chu Fist - 80/93 dmrp5-81.jpg|Mantov Churis - 81/93 dmrp5-82.jpg|Trio, Ojamakin - 82/93 dmrp5-83.jpg|Captain Shiri - 83/93 dmrp5-84.jpg|Chiza, Anarchy Tank - 84/93 dmrp5-85.jpg|Les's Wrench - 85/93 dmrp5-86.jpg|Tsurinbo Fire - 86/93 dmrp5-87.jpg|Ketanoko Tank / Ketanobir Lancer - 87/93 dmrp5-88.jpg|Shell Fate - 88/93 dmrp5-89.jpg|Inoshishito - 89/93 dmrp5-90.jpg|Tsukushipu - 90/93 dmrp5-91.jpg|Moskimoto - 91/93 dmrp5-92.jpg|Kakannabu - 92/93 dmrp5-93.jpg|Fleur Life - 93/93 dmrp5-md1.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon MD1/MD1 dmrp5-md1㊙1.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon MD1㊙1/MD1 dmrp5-md1㊙2.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon MD1㊙2/MD1 dmrp5-md1㊙3.jpg|Jhot Gun Joragon MD1㊙3/MD1 dmrp5-m1.jpg|Kingdom Ohkabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari M1/M1 dmrp5-m1㊙1.jpg|Kingdom Ohkabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari M1㊙1/M1 dmrp5-m1㊙2.jpg|Kingdom Ohkabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari M1㊙2/M1 dmrp5-m1㊙3.jpg|Kingdom Ohkabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari M1㊙3/M1 dmrp5-s1.jpg|Gayoushin S1/S10 dmrp5-s2.jpg|Destiny, Dragon Armored's Enlightenment / Heaven De Endlessa S2/S10 dmrp5-s3.jpg|Amidanazca, Super Destiny S3/S10 dmrp5-s4.jpg|Gokuga Roiza, Dragon Armored Ship S4/S10 dmrp5-s4㊙.jpg|Gokuga Roiza, Dragon Armored Ship S4㊙/S10 dmrp5-s5.jpg|Bishamons Deken / 「Come from the Abyss, The Soul」 S5/S10 dmrp5-s5㊙.jpg|Bishamons Deken / 「Come from the Abyss, The Soul」 S5㊙/S10 dmrp5-s6.jpg|Mukade, Lightless Yaksha S6/S10 dmrp5-s7.jpg|Crash Head, Victorious Dragon Armored S7/S10 dmrp5-s7㊙.jpg|Crash Head, Victorious Dragon Armored S7㊙/S10 dmrp5-s8.jpg|Iron Manhattan S8/S10 dmrp5-s9.jpg|Hyper Gigatack / Gigatack Hyper Trap S9/S10 dmrp5-s10.jpg|Bontobolt S10/S10 dmrp5-1.jpg|Charmeijin, Hundred Delivery 1/93 dmrp5-2.jpg|Achernar, Star Gate Spirit / Stargaze Gate 2/93 dmrp5-3.jpg|Deal, Mechanic / 「Today's Lucky Number!」 3/93 dmrp5-4.jpg|Diveao, Chanting Bearer 4/93 dmrp5-5.jpg|Luginus, Dragon Armored Doctor / God Hand of Hell 5/93 dmrp5-6.jpg|Vomirror, Darma 6/93 dmrp5-7.jpg|Katsuraderansu / 「I'm going to Afro!!」 7/93 dmrp5-8.jpg|Twin Les Paul / 「Music Staaart!!!」 8/93 dmrp5-9.jpg|Kuromame Danshaku / Hakumai Danshaku 9/93 dmrp5-10.jpg|Totentontan 10/93 dmrp5-11.jpg|Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff 11/93 dmrp5-12.jpg|Shuura, Dawn's Visit 12/93 dmrp5-13.jpg|Novalty Entrio 13/93 dmrp5-14.jpg|The Bike, Runaway / Bunbun Burst 14/93 dmrp5-15.jpg|Macragen, Lawless Zone / PSY, Illegal Warning 15/93 dmrp5-16.jpg|Harinsen, Magical Frontline 16/93 dmrp5-17.jpg|Uni, Shell Beast 17/93 dmrp5-18.jpg|Brain's Coral Saint Tree 18/93 dmrp5-19.jpg|Rousseau Montes / Monte Scale Sign 19/93 dmrp5-20.jpg|Debit Cutter 20/93 dmrp5-21.jpg|Wand, Botanist 21/93 dmrp5-22.jpg|Zessir Saga 22/93 dmrp5-23.jpg|Ori, Sneak Tank / Togeball Cannonball 23/93 dmrp5-24.jpg|Kinchora 24/93 dmrp5-25.jpg|Mabudachicco Churis 25/93 dmrp5-26.jpg|Zerono Stagger 26/93 dmrp5-27.jpg|Tomeiteo, Dragon Car 27/93 dmrp5-28.jpg|Aurora Pikanchi 28/93 dmrp5-29.jpg|Futtonda / Nerune Nerunerune 29/93 dmrp5-30.jpg|Seminar, Perfect Score 30/93 dmrp5-31.jpg|Illusion, Iron Fist Stance / Teckenia Spark 31/93 dmrp5-32.jpg|Washen, Blue Defense Silver 32/93 dmrp5-33.jpg|Icarino Sabato 33/93 dmrp5-34.jpg|Jill Haiku, Space Guardian 34/93 dmrp5-35.jpg|Guringul Bindol 35/93 dmrp5-36.jpg|Kachikatchin, Shell Understander / Thanks Hotatte 36/93 dmrp5-37.jpg|Azaran, Tyrant / Kozaran's Great Disturbance 37/93 dmrp5-38.jpg|Hoshikara, Shell Beast 38/93 dmrp5-39.jpg|Soelbo Crawler 39/93 dmrp5-40.jpg|Gyuho, Shell Beast 40/93 dmrp5-41.jpg|Mitama, Continuous Magic Technology 41/93 dmrp5-42.jpg|Borgies, Puppet Warrior / Jennyco's Unknown World 42/93 dmrp5-43.jpg|Matador Marcuze 43/93 dmrp5-44.jpg|Dent, Break Doctor 44/93 dmrp5-45.jpg|Weissing, Darma 45/93 dmrp5-46.jpg|Rabiripit, Remembrance Doll 46/93 dmrp5-47.jpg|Patrol Destiny's Judgment 47/93 dmrp5-48.jpg|Shinpanman 48/93 dmrp5-49.jpg|Valchuris, Dragon Armored 49/93 dmrp5-50.jpg|Liliy Peloru 50/93 dmrp5-51.jpg|Baddog Scrapper 51/93 dmrp5-52.jpg|Chaunics, Blizzard Faerie / Snowbo Patrol 52/93 dmrp5-53.jpg|Ka Lacchi Tank 53/93 dmrp5-54.jpg|Aun Giant 54/93 dmrp5-55.jpg|Wa Tanpopo Tank 55/93 dmrp5-56.jpg|Spitz Cherish 56/93 dmrp5-57.jpg|The Shio Ramen 57/93 dmrp5-58.jpg|Okke Brothers 58/93 dmrp5-59.jpg|Niproha, Blue Defense Silver / Niproha Arrow 59/93 dmrp5-60.jpg|Keijimeno Sabato 60/93 dmrp5-61.jpg|Shukuran, Red Attack Silver 61/93 dmrp5-62.jpg|Baruasatte, Electronic Apostle 62/93 dmrp5-63.jpg|Malbol, Strange Stone 63/93 dmrp5-64.jpg|Fezin Ruler 64/93 dmrp5-65.jpg|Immortality's Judgment 65/93 dmrp5-66.jpg|Gomaki, Shell Beast / Strike Gotchin Head 66/93 dmrp5-67.jpg|Batafu, Shell Beast 67/93 dmrp5-68.jpg|Kaguttsu, Walking Seafloor 68/93 dmrp5-69.jpg|Dionefish 69/93 dmrp5-70.jpg|Minomi, Greedy Young Magician 70/93 dmrp5-71.jpg|Medaka, Cheeky Guard 71/93 dmrp5-72.jpg|One of the Six Bizarre ~Returning Soldier~ 72/93 dmrp5-73.jpg|Gas, Misfortune Demon 96 / Gredead Gas 73/93 dmrp5-74.jpg|Howacha, Misfortune Demon 69 74/93 dmrp5-75.jpg|Oute, Misfortune Demon 81 75/93 dmrp5-76.jpg|Gridina, Darma 76/93 dmrp5-77.jpg|Tentaic Worm, Plague Worm 77/93 dmrp5-78.jpg|Zanbari, Darma 78/93 dmrp5-79.jpg|Dazhall Vagan 79/93 dmrp5-80.jpg|Kirimomi Churis / Kirimomi Rising Chu Fist 80/93 dmrp5-81.jpg|Mantov Churis 81/93 dmrp5-82.jpg|Trio, Ojamakin 82/93 dmrp5-83.jpg|Captain Shiri 83/93 dmrp5-84.jpg|Chiza, Anarchy Tank 84/93 dmrp5-85.jpg|Les's Wrench 85/93 dmrp5-86.jpg|Tsurinbo Fire 86/93 dmrp5-87.jpg|Ketanoko Tank / Ketanobir Lancer 87/93 dmrp5-88.jpg|Shell Fate 88/93 dmrp5-89.jpg|Inoshishito 89/93 dmrp5-90.jpg|Tsukushipu 90/93 dmrp5-91.jpg|Moskimoto 91/93 dmrp5-92.jpg|Kakannabu 92/93 dmrp5-93.jpg|Fleur Life 93/93 Ultra Golden Card dmrp5-g1.jpg|Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol - G1/G5 dmrp5-g2.jpg|Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon - G2/G5 dmrp5-g3.jpg|Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental - G3/G5 dmrp5-g4.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja - G4/G5 dmrp5-g5.jpg|Nicol Bolas - G5/G5 dmrp5-g1.jpg|Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol G1/G5 dmrp5-g2.jpg|Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon G2/G5 dmrp5-g3.jpg|Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental G3/G5 dmrp5-g4.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja G4/G5 dmrp5-g5.jpg|Nicol Bolas G5/G5 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries